A Vampire and His Angel
by MJDiamond
Summary: Short stories and drabbles of Mika and Yuu. Ranging from extremely fluffy to extremely angsty. Enjoy! Rating edited for latest chapter
1. First Impressions

First Impressions -

 _"What were your first impressions of me, Yuu-chan?"_

Yuu was taken back by the question, what were his first impressions of him? Why did he want to know that all of sudden? Did it really even matter? They were dating now after all.

 _"Why does that matter?" he questioned his boyfriend._

 _"I'm curious." was his response._

The raven haired boy pressed his lips together, well he guessed there was really no harm in telling him. Though he wasn't sure that he would like his answer. His first impressions of him weren't... well… good. He remembered the first three things that came to mind when he first met Mika. Dull, goody-two-shoes, and way too happy for his own good.

Yuu bit his lip and looked over at him, Mika stared at him, anxiously waiting for his reply. He really didn't have the heart to tell him what he really thought of him, but he couldn't lie to him. Oh no, he couldn't lie, he was a terrible liar and Mika could catch him in the middle of a lie quick.

His eyes shifted downward as he swallowed hard, _"I thought you were dull, a goody-two-shoes, and too happy."_

Yuu cut his eyes back at his boyfriend hoping he hadn't upset him, and to his surprise Mika actually looked happy. He sighed with relief, the last thing he wanted was for him to be upset.

 _"That's what I figured," Mika laughed. "I didn't think your first impression of me would be good."_

 _"Really?" he asked._

Mika nodded and laid his head on Yuu's shoulder, _"Would you like to know my first impression of you?"_

 _"Sure," Yuu replied, laying his head on top of his. "You probably thought opposite of me."_

 _"I thought you were cute, oblivious, ignorant little shit."_

Yuu rose his head off of Mika's and looked at him, _"Cute, obilvious, ignorant little shit?!" Yuu repeated._

Mika looked up at him, _"Yep. First impressions are everything, Yuu-chan! But hey at least I had one good thing to say. You were such a cutie."_

Yuu's brows knitted together, he couldn't believe Mika had gotten that impression of him. He folded his arms and turned his head.

 _"Is Yuu-chan upset with me?" Mika asked, tilting his head. "I'm sorry. It was just how I felt at the time. After I got to get to know you… those impressions went away, minus the cute part."_

Mika wrapped his arms around Yuu, _"Don't be like this… You know I don't think of you like that anymore. Please don't be mad at me Yuu-chan._ "

Yuu looked over, _"What_ _ **do**_ _you think of me now?"_

The blond tilted his head to the side as his eyes shifted upward. Did he really have to think about it? Was he that horrible that he didn't know what he thought of him? If that were true, how could they even be dating? Finally Mika smiled, _"I'll tell you my first impression of you."_

 _"You already did!"_

 _"No, no, no! What I mean is, my first impression of you when we first saw each other after four years," Mika began. "Yuu, when I first saw you again, I thought you were strong, beautiful, angelic, and…. mine…"_

Yuu blushed deeply at Mika's words, his arms unfolded, and his face softened, _"You really thought of me that way?"_

 _"Yes, I fell in love. My crush on you blossomed into love that day."_ Mika smiled brightly at him. _"It was the happiest day of my life."_ Yuu turned and embraced his lover, holding him close to his chest. He ran his fingers through soft hair, and laid his head on top of his once again.

 _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got upset like that," Yuu said. " I guess I did come off a little shitty... I'm sure if I were you I would have got those same impressions."_

 _"It's alright," Mika replied gently. "So, Yuu-chan? What were your impressions of me that day?_ "

 _"Handsome, precious, cute, and also mine…."_


	2. Chocolate

Chocolate -

Sticky, sweet, sugary. Chocolate was Yuu's least favorite thing in the world. He didn't like a lot of sweets but chocolate was the worst. Yuu loathed the stuff, every kind of chocolate; dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, all of it was absolutely disgusting. His boyfriend on the other hand loved chocolate. He really loved it, every kind; dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and his very favorite white chocolate.

" _Yuu-channnn…." Mika called out._

He looked up from the book he was reading, and spotted his boyfriend in the kitchen, _"Yeah?"_

 _"Will you come and help me baby?"_

 _"Help you what?" Yuu asked, slightly curious of what Mika was requesting._ Mika just smiled, Yuu cocked his head and headed towards the kitchen. Looking in, he saw mixing bowls and measuring cups on one counter and ingredients on the other.

 _"You want me to cook with you?"_

Mika nodded, _"I thought we could use some quality time together. So, I figured we could make something together!"_

 _"Sounds good to me," he said, hugging his lover from behind. "What are we making?"_

Mika leaned his head back on my shoulder and smiled mischievously, Yuu rose a brow. What was with that look? Normally when Mika made that face he was up to something and that something was normally not good. But, what could be the harm in a little cooking?

 _"Mika?"_

 _"Cho-co-late." the blonde simply replied, continuing to smile._

 _"Chocolate?! Mika, you know I hate chocolate!"_

Mika looked at Yuu, his lower lip stuck out, slightly quivering. Tears began to brim his blue eyes, the other boy blinked, he hadn't meant upset him. Yuu turned him around, _"No, no, don't cry Mika…." he said, placing his hands on his cheeks._

 _"Why doesn't Yuu want to make chocolate with me?" Mika cried, tears beginning to escape his eyes. "Yuu-chan hates me!"_

 _"No! No! I love you Mika! I just hate chocolate! But, I'll… I'll make the chocolate with you!" Yuu declared._

Immediately Mika's face brightened up, Yuu looked at him in shock, surprised on how fast he had recovered. Then it dawned on him, Mika tricked him yet again with that fake crying act. He had done that so many times in the past, Yuu thought he'd be able to catch him faking him out by now. But, maybe he was just that gullible still...

 _"Excellent! Then after we're done, I'll show you that chocolate **is** good!"_ Yuu took his hands off of Mika's face as he turned towards the counter of ingredients. Yuu rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. Chocolate, taste good? Not likely to happen. Chocolate would **never, ever** taste good to him.

* * *

To Yuu's surprise it wasn't so bad making chocolate with Mika. Sure, he gagged a few times from the aroma of the chocolate mix, but again all in all it wasn't so bad. They talked and laughed, a few kisses were shared between them too. And in the end they had created a "yummy" white chocolate mix within fifthteen minutes.

Yuu watched as Mika carefully poured the chocolate mix into the mold, _"Who is going to eat all this candy?" Yuu questioned, leaning against the counter. "Are you going to share them with our friends?"_

 _"Mmm, maybe a few," he replied, filling the mold with the last of the chocolate. "They are mostly for us."_

 _"Oi, Mika…" He sighed. "I really don't like chocolate and you **know** I don't."_

Mika said nothing as he placed the pan into the freezer for the chocolate to harden. Yuu began to clear the counter and place the dirty dishes in the sink. He started to take the bowl that the chocolate mix had been in but Mika stopped him, _"I wanna… lick the bowl." he said, placing his finger in the little mix remaining._

 _"You are such a kid sometimes," the raven haired boy retorted, putting soap into the empty side of the sink._

 _"Maybe," Mika paused, licking the chocolate off his finger while staring at his boyfriend. "You know… we can share."_

 _"When are you going to get it through your head that I don't like the stuff?"_

Mika stuck his finger back into the bowl and scooped some of the mix onto it, then stepped closer to him. Yuu looked over, "May I help you?"

He watched as Mika brought his chocolate covered finger to his lips and spread the chocolate on his lips. He sucked the remains of the chocolate off of his finger, staring deeply into Yuu's eyes. Yuu blinked a few times as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He felt Mika grab his hips and pull him forward, "Let me show you how good chocolate really is, Yuu-chan…" And with those words said, he pressed his lips against his Yuu's softly. Yuu moaned in protest, grabbing Mika's shoulders to push him off. But immediately Mika deepened the kiss, the grip on his hips getting harder. Yuu's heart throbbed as his eyes fluttered shut. That's all it took for him, Mika simply had to deepen the kiss and Yuu was hooked. He soon could faintly taste the chocolate that Mika put on his lips, and surprisingly… it tasted… kinda good.

Mika licked Yuu's lips slowly wanting in, but Yuu refused. Mika grunted, well there was more than one way to get his mouth open. He licked Yuu's lips slowly again, then bit his bottom lip. Yuu gasped, Mika slightly smirked quickly taking advantage. He licked his own lips and stuck his chocolate covered tongue into Yuu's mouth. Yuu groaned, _"This bastard….!" he thought, now tasting every bit of chocolate. "It taste so… so sweet… so good…."_ Yuu pressed his lips harder into Mika's and backed him up into the counter.

Yuu pressed his body to Mika's, leaving no space between them. All that could be heard throughout the room were soft moans and smacking sounds. Yuu couldn't seem to get enough, he licked across Mika's lips tasting a faint taste of chocolate. Mika broke the kiss slowly, _"How did it taste my love?"_

 _"It tasted so good, Mika…. Really good…." He breathed, his face a deep red. "C-can I maybe… I-I mean can I ha-have…."_

 _"Mmm?"_

 _"More…? Please?"_

Mika laughed gently, and kissed his boyfriend's lips one last time, _"Maybe later." he replied._

Chocolate. Sticky, sweet, sugary. Chocolate _**was**_ Yuu's least favorite thing in the world. But now it was his favorite treat.


	3. Depression

Depression -

*WARNING* There is a suicide attempt in this one.

It started with an anxiety attack. His mind full of, _'what if?' 'what if?' 'what if?'._ His heart and mind were uneasy.

He slowly began to tear himself down, _'Useless, pathetic, ugly, stupid, your so stupid…! No one loves you. Not even Mika. He just pities you…'_

Then came the self harm. _'I hate myself.'_ cut, _'I'm useless'_ cut, _'I hate world.'_ cut, _'I hate myself!'_ cut.

And then finally, he shuts down.

Yuu laid there motionless, he hadn't done anything but lay in bed for the last two weeks. He didn't get up to do anything. He didn't make the bed, he didn't cook, he hadn't even showered. His room? An utter pig pen. The only thing he had gotten up to do was to use the bathroom and occasionally get a drink of water. His phone was off, he didn't know if his friends or even his boyfriend had contacted him. He didn't even bother to look.

Mika had been out of town for the past six weeks for school stuff of his own. He was unaware of Yuu's condition. But, if Mika were there, he wouldn't be laying in bed, he would be up and about. He would be going to school and to his part time job faithfully. Mika would have reassured him that everything would be alright. He wouldn't feel like total shit…

Yuu looked over at the clock, 1:46AM. How much longer would he have these restless, painful nights? He adjusted his head slightly on his pillow, and closed his eyes.

 _"I should… just end it." he thinks. "Nobody would care."_

Yuu opens his eyes once again and stares at the ceiling. To end it. To end his miserable life, yes that's what he wanted. He was tired of the pain, he didn't want to feel anymore pain. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. He slowly rose from his bed, and slowly shuffled to the door. His body in agonizing pain, it took everything in him to even walk. It took everything in him now-a-days to even breath. He opened the door and shuffled towards the kitchen, bumping into furniture here and there.

He finally made it to the kitchen, he flipped on the light and went to the draw. He slowly opened it and looked down at it's contents. Steak knife, butcher knife, meat scissors, carving knife…. one these would do. Which would be the quickest to end his pain? The carving knife seemed like a good choice.

Yuu pulled it out and pressed the tip of his finger against the point, he then felt blood trickle down his finger. He nodded, _'Yes. This will do… this will do perfectly.'_ he thought. He pointed the knife to his lower abdomen, he inhaled sharply as he glanced around the small kitchen. His eyes met the photos of he and Mika on the refrigerator door, tears stung his eyes. Even if he believed Mika didn't love him, Yuu still loved Mika deeply. "Good-bye, Mika… Thank you… Thank you for everything."

He closed his eyes, he started to thrust the knife towards his gut but stopped when he heard the door burst open, followed by a scream of terror, "YUU!"

There was a loud thump, followed by clunking of boots, and then the words, "What are you doing?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Yuu opened his eyes and saw Mika, his eyes filled with tears, "Mika…" he whispered.

"Why? Why are you trying to kill yourself?!" Mika cried, grabbing his shoulders.

Mika's eyes moved down to Yuu's arms and saw all the cuts, all the scars that were spread all over. He stared at his face, then down at his figure. He could tell he hadn't eaten anything in a while. He was thinner than he was when he left. Mika bit his lip and snatched the knife from Yuu's hand, tossing it across the room, he embraced him tightly, "Yuu-chan…" he whispered. "Have you not been taking your medication again?"

He gently tightened his grip, "Don't you know… if you were to end yourself… I would have to end myself too?!"

Tears ran down Yuu's cheeks, "M-Mika! I-I'm sorry…!"

"I told you before I left, take your medicine every day. You need it, otherwise… otherwise you become like this." Mika pulled away and gently grabbed his face. "It's breaks me to see you like this Yuichiro!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry!" Yuu cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

Mika embraced him once again, Yuu placed his arms around him and buried his face into the blonde's shoulder. He stroked Yuu's hair, softly calming him down, continuing to cry himself. He for the past two weeks knew something was wrong, that's why he had asked to leave earlier than he needed to. It was a good thing he did, if he would have waited any longer, it would've been too late…


	4. Fire

Fire -

Yuu slept peacefully after a long day. He had actually retired to his room quite early tonight, both physically and mentally exhausted from the long shifts at work. He had a quiet dinner, did the dishes, took a warm shower, then got ready for bed.

Yuu wasn't sure what had suddenly startled him awake, maybe it was the bizarre dream he just had or maybe it was his dry throat. But, it was a good thing he was woken up. He sat up a bit, something… didn't seem right. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and got up out of bed. He then smelled something funny, it was if something was… burning? Yuu was now a little more awake, he sniffed the air, yes, something was definitely burning.

He grabbed the doorknob of his bedroom and opened the door. His eyes widen as he saw his living room and hallway engulfed in flames. He slammed the door, "My apartment!"

Smoke now flowed through the room from underneath the crack of the door, Yuu quickly covered his mouth and nose. He heard sirens coming from outside, blue and red flashing lights shone through his window. Yuu went to the window and threw it open to clear out the smoke. He saw firemen jumping out of their trucks, yelling orders at each other, connecting hoses to nearby fire hydrants. Some people that lived in the building were already outside, blankets wrapped around them. The whole apartment building was on fire.

Yuu coughed violently as smoke filled his lungs and his eyes began to water. Having the window opened didn't seem to help the smoke situation, it seemed to only make it worse. He felt the temperature in the room grow hotter. He looked back and saw that the fire was now burning through the door and was starting to spread throughout the the room.

"Help!" he cried. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Young man!" he heard one of the firemen below yell. "We got you! Jump in the safety net!"

Yuu looked down and saw that two firemen had a life net opened up for him. His heart leapt from his chest; were they crazy?! Jump from this height? 5 stories? No way! Nooooo way! He shook his head, "I-I can't….!" he began. "I'm-I'm afraid of heights!"

"Its alright! Just jump and we will catch you!"

"I got him!" Yuu heard someone yell. He looked over and saw another fireman raising the ladder towards his bedroom window. This guy was truly his hero, if he weren't here he would definitely be dead for sure. There was no way in hell he was going to jump from that window, even if he were on a lower floor he wouldn't of jumped. It was pretty ridiculous of how afraid he was of heights.

Yuu looked back, the fire was getting closer to him, he began to cough violently now choking on smoke. It was getting a little hard breath. His closed his eyes as they began to water, he turned around and lowered his head, "S-so much smoke!"

"It's okay, I got you."

Yuu opened his eyes and stared into the face of blue eyed, firefighter. He climbed into the window, his eyes shifted up and down Yuu's body slowly, "Well, well, I got to rescue a cute one. I couldn't see how you cute you were down there, but up here…" He whistled.

The black haired boy blinked, then his whole face flushed, was this really a time for this guy to be ….checking him out?! Why was he checking him out in the first place?! They were both...

Before he could form another thought or get a word in, he was scooped up into the arms of the firefighter, now being carried bridal style. "You're gonna be okay," he said, starting to climb back out the window and back onto the ladder. "Just hold onto me."

Yuu did as the he was told, he wrapped his arms around the neck of the firefighter tightly, and closed his eyes. ept them closed the whole time as descended downward. He heard a light chuckle, "You know, I wasn't joking with you, you are pretty damn cute."

Yuu's eyes sprang open and stared at the fireman, "Wh-what? I'm-I'm a…!"

"A guy. Yes, I see that." he said, holding him a little closer. "Lucky me."

He winked, Yuu's face turned bright red, "St-stop that!"

"Mika! Are you flirting again?! Knock it off! We have a fire to put out!"

The two finally reached the bottom, Mika jumped off the ladder and placed Yuu back on his feet, "But look how cute he is chief, I couldn't help it!"

"Get to work!" he hollered back.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Mika said, waving him off. He turned and faced Yuu, "Are you alright? You probably inhaled too much smoke didn't you?"

"I'm fine. Yeah, I'm guessing I did, it's a little hard to breath." Yuu told him.

"Are you sure I just didn't leave you breathless?" Mika cooed.

"No!" Yuu exclaimed, and then started coughing.

"I'm kidding," he chuckled, starting to go on his way. "You should go get medical attention. The paramedics have oxygen mask and blankets, I would escort you gladly but, my boss wants me to work."

"O-okay," Yuu watched him go. "Oh, and thanks… I mean for saving me!"

"It's my job!" he yelled back.

Yuu's head slightly tilted and touched his heart. It was beating pretty hard and Mika's words... were still ringing in his head. What was this sudden feeling?

* * *

Thirty minutes later the fire was out. The building was half gone, but the fire was out. Few were injured, but everyone got out of the building alive. Yuu sat on the curb and waited for Guren to pick him up, it took him three times to get a hold of him. His cell phone unfortunately burned along with probably most of his stuff in his apartment. One of his neighbors were nice enough to let him use their phone though.

He wrapped the blanket closer to himself for warmth, he wished he had put some pants on. Sitting outside with a thin blanket, a t-shirt, and boxers weren't exactly keeping him warm. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

Suddenly Yuu heard clunking of boots, he looked up, it was the fireman from earlier. This time he had his helmet off, smoke and ash stained his face. His long, blonde hair was messy and sticking up everywhere. Helmet hair no doubt, "Hey there again."

Yuu stood to his feet, "Hi."

"Oh, excuse my appearance," he said, with a chuckle, trying to fix his hair. "Happens all the time."

"No, it's fine." Yuu said, wrapping the blanket a little closer to him.

He cleared his throat, "Listen, I'm sorry for, um well, flirting with you earlier, I know you probably don't roll that way."

"No, it's alright. I-I didn't mind it too much," Yuu looked down, shuffling his feet. "I just have never gotten hit on by a guy before."

"Really? That's kinda surprising." Mika said. "Your eyes are so beautiful and... Oh, I'm doing it again."

Yuu smiled a little, and looked up at Mika, "Thanks."

"It's the truth is all," He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "So, do you have anyone to take you in? You're welcome to come to fire station and stay awhile…"

"Yeah, someone is coming to pick me up pretty soon," Yuu retorted. "Thanks for the offer though, Mika."

"Oh, so I guess you learned my name," he said, taking a step closer. "Can I… maybe know yours?"

"Yuichiro. But, my friends call me Yuu for short."

"Yuu…" Mika nodded of approval, then stuck out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Yuu."

Yuu stuck out his hand and clasped Mika's, shaking his hand firmly. For a firefighter he had such soft hands, he would have thought they would have been a little more on the rough side. Mika's eyes met Yuu's green ones. His heartbeat began to escalate, he had never once seen a more beautiful being. From his soft black hair, to beautiful green eyes, to those soft looking lips of his. Mika licked his lips a little, he never had been so attracted to someone.

He let go of his hand, and looked down, "So, yeah," Mika laughed. "I guess I gotta get back to work. Never know when we'll get another emergency. I'll see you around."

Mika saluted him, turned, and began to walk away. Yuu pressed his lips together, he didn't really want him to go, he wanted him to stay and talk to him more. He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to see him again…

"Mika!" Yuu called out to him.

The blonde stopped and looked back at him, "Yes?"

"Listen, I… I think…"

Mika turned his body fully and tilted his head slightly, curious of what he had to say. Yuu swallowed hard, "I wanna see you again! Please, can we… see each other again?"

Mika's face lit up as he smiled brightly, "Yes, of-of course!" he said. "I work at Firehouse 65… if you wanna meet me after my shift."

"What time?" he asked.

"9AM, sure I'll be tired as hell, but if I get to see Yuu-chan again…!"

Yuu-chan? Geez, they barely knew each other and he was already giving him nicknames. Yuu shrugged it off, at least it wasn't insulting. He nodded, "I'll be there."

"Alright! I'll see you! We'll talk and get to know each other and be the best of friends!" Mika called out, running back towards the group of firemen.

 _And they did become best friends within only weeks. Two months later they became more than friends, but less then lovers. Three months later they moved into Yuu's (fully renovated) apartment building together and became roommates. Two weeks later Yuu confessed his love to Mika, who fully accepted his confession. He had fallen in love him when he first saw him after all._

 _Yuu couldn't be anymore grateful to be afraid of heights, if he hadn't been, he may have never gotten to meet the love of his life…_


	5. Desire

Desire -

He didn't think he realized it, but, he was watching him. He was watching him this whole time. There was just something about him tonight that just made him want to kiss him, nothing more, just kiss him. Mika pressed his lips together and sighed softly, inside he felt so blessed to have a beautiful boyfriend like Yuu. And he was looking awfully cute today. Green t-shirt, and black shorts. And not just shorts, but short shorts that exposed his thighs and hugged that nice ass of his quite nicely. He was only allowed to wear those shorts at home, around him of course though.

He moved closer to him on the couch, "Yuu-chan?"

"Mmm?" he hummed, not taking his eyes off his book.

"You're so pretty…" Mika said, tracing his finger along his jawline, inching closer to him.

"Geez, what's with that comment all of a sudden?" Yuu's eyes cut over to Mika, Mika smiled wrapping his arm around Yuu.

"I just was sitting here admiring you and… I guess it just kinda came to mind." he retorted, continuing to run his finger along his jaw. "I love everything about Yuu-chan…. his hair and how it smells, just like roses... His beautiful green eyes… His sweet, soft lips…"

"Mika…" Yuu flushed. "Don't say embarrassing things like that."

"It's true." Mika kissed along his jaw, then raised his head to softly kiss his ear. "Mmm, I also love Yuu's soft skin." His fingertips brushed against the exposed skin of Yuu's arm, Yuu blushed more, looking over at Mika.

"Why don't you sit on my lap, Yuu-chan? Pay attention to me for a while, mmm?"

Yuu closed the book and set it aside, "Why do I have to sit on your lap?"

"Because I like it when you sit on my lap." Mika smiled, and patted his lap. Yuu sighed and obliged, finally climbing onto the boy and sitting on his lap. Mika wrapped his hands around Yuu's waist and embraced him.

"Yuu-chan…" he said, resting his head on his chest.

Yuu looked down and placed his hands on Mika's shoulders, gently rubbing them a little, "You're so lovey dovey, I swear."

Mika chuckled from the remark and looked up, "I love you a lot… I can't help it…" He kissed his lips softly. "You're so precious to me…"

Yuu smiled gently, "You're precious to me too, Mika."

"May I…" Mika began. "Kiss you?"

Yuu rolled his eyes, "Do you really have to ask to kiss me?"

Mika smiled warmly, "Good point. You are mine after all…"

Mika pressed his lips against Yuu's neck and kissed it slowly all around. Yuu's eyelids lowered, as he swallowed hard. Mika kissing his neck was somewhat a weakness for him, he loved the way his lips felt against his neck. He grunted a bit when he felt the blonde swirl his tongue against his flesh.

"M-Mika…" he whispered.

Mika hummed as he continued to kiss his neck in various places. Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika's neck and tilted his head a little, giving him more room to kiss. He smiled, and kissed his pulse, gently sucking on it a bit. Yuu moaned softly as his eyes closed, a hand found his way into Mika's blonde locks, slowly running his fingers through it.

He pressed his lips up and down Yuu's throat, and kissed his chin, then kissed along his jaw, "Yuu-chan is so cute," he whispered softly, into his ear. "You should see your face, you're so red…"

Yuu grunted in response, feeling Mika's hands now roaming all over his back and shoulders. Mika kissed his ear, then the side of his head, then his ear again. Yuu's skin was so soft, he couldn't get enough. Yuu could feel excitement filling up inside of him, he wanted to kiss Mika too.

Yuu licked his lips and opened his eyes a little, "May I kiss you, Mika?"

"Do you really have to ask my love?"

Without another word, Yuu pressed his lips against his lover's, kissing him softly and deeply. Mika sighed, placing his hands on the small of Yuu's back, kissing him back instantly. Yuu placed his hands on Mika's face, and kissed him harder, tilting his head slightly. Mika's eyes fluttered shut, _"I want more… Yuu-chan...!"_ he thought, feeling excitement rapidly rising in him.

Mika licked Yuu's lips, instantly he was granted access. Their tongues twisted and slid against each other, drool dripped down the side of their mouths, but they didn't mind it. Loud smacking sounds and moans were all that could be heard in the tiny apartment. Yuu pulled away, a string of saliva dripped down his chin from their kiss, "M-Mika," he panted. "I lo-love y-you so… so m-m-much!"

Yuu re-pressed his lips to his boyfriend's kissing him harder and deeper. Mika kissed him back with just as much force, turning their position so he could lay Yuu on the couch. Yuu felt his head hit a pillow, Mika must have been really getting into it. He felt Mika's hands, roaming up and down his thighs, rubbing the flesh deeply. Yuu wrapped his legs around Mika's waist, feeling a bulge form in his shorts. Mika pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as he lifted up Yuu's shirt. Yuu felt the cool breeze hit his stomach, Mika looked up at him, "May I… kiss you?" he breathed.

Yuu nodded, Mika proceeded to place warm kisses on his stomach. Yuu covered his eyes with his arm, moaning softly into the air, trying to catch his breath. Mika was making that pretty hard though. He felt Mika's tongue roll around his belly button and then lick up his stomach, Yuu's breath caught into his throat, his bulge getting bigger from every movement.

Mika kissed his soft skin, licking it between every kiss. He raised Yuu's shirt higher, exposing his chest and perky nipples. He pinched one and squeezed a bit between his fingers. Yuu cried out, Mika smirked a bit. All he wanted was to kiss him, but now… now he wanted to dominate him.

He kissed up Yuu's stomach and then began to leave sloppy kisses around his chest and collarbone, continuing to pinch Yuu's nipple, twisting it around a bit. Yuu's eyes fluttered shut once more, his shorts getting tighter and tighter, it was almost too much to bear. He bucked his hips, desperately trying to get Mika to give his lower region some kind of attention, "Mika…. Mika….!" Yuu cried out, rubbing his hardened member with his hand.

Mika eyes averted downward, watching Yuu rubbing his member, "Yuu-chan… what a naughty boy. Yuu-chan's a naughty boy isn't he?"

Mika pinned his hands above his head and looked deeply into his green eyes with lust filled eyes, "Are you my naughty boy, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu flushed and looked away, Mika turned his head back towards him, "Don't look away. I wanna see your beautiful face." he said. "You want me to take care of you don't you, Yuu-chan? Say you're my naughty boy and I'll take very good care of you."

"Mika…" Yuu cried. "W-why are you…?"

He leaned down and whispered softly into Yuu's ear, "Come on Yuu-chan, say it for me baby… Please say it." He licked around Yuu's earlobe slowly, feeling his own member throbbing with excitement.

"I'm-I'm your na-naughty boy…" Yuu muttered, wanting to desperately cover his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mika asked raising his head a bit, pressing his hips into Yuu's. "I couldn't hear you, love."

Yuu bit his lip, "I'm your naughty boy…!" he repeated a little louder, bucking his hips into Mika's.

"Mmm, I could almost hear you." Mika began to grind deeply into Yuu's hips. Yuu could barely stand much more.

"I'm your naughty boy!" he finally said aloud.

"Good, very good…" Mika kissed his forehead and continued to grind into Yuu's hips.

Yuu's face was now bright red with embarrassment, he couldn't believe Mika was doing this to him. He felt Mika slowly moving his length up and down his own. He moaned, "Please, Mika! Please take me!" Mika looked down at him and smiled gently, "How can I refuse?"

The next thing Yuu knew he was being carried. He opened his eyes and saw Mika was carrying them to bedroom. Once they were in, he kicked the door shut, and gently tossed Yuu onto the bed.

"On your hands and knees, Yuu-chan. Let me see that nice ass of yours. I feel like you've been teasing me with it…"

"Maybe I was," Yuu said, with a bit of smirk getting on his hands and knees.

He looked back at Mika, watching him unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, crawling onto the bed. He felt Mika firmly grab both of his cheeks, he rubbed them deeply in his hands, Yuu moaned, sticking his butt out further.

"Is this position alright?"

"Mmm, yes. So perfect…" He whispered, kissing his lower back, continuing to massage his butt. "I'm so glad you decided to wear these shorts today Yuu-chan."

Mika pulled down Yuu's shorts, along with his underwear, all the way down, then tossed them to the side. He wouldn't be needing those for a long while. Yuu spread his legs, his throbbing member being seen clearly between his legs now.

Mika ran his hands down his boyfriend's body, how beautiful he was and he was all his. No one else could touch him. He would never allow it.

He reached between Yuu's legs and stroke the tip of his member slowly with his thumb, Yuu cried out in pleasure, Mika smiled. He began to stroke his member in long strides, as reached in front of him and placed two fingers to Yuu's lips.

"Suck them please, darling…"

Yuu took Mika's fingers into his mouth, moaning as Mika continued to stroke him. Mika licked his lips hungrily. All he wanted was to kiss him, but now… he wanted to dominate…


	6. Kiss

Kiss -

Mika watched his beloved angel sleep from the doorway of their bedroom. His chest moved up and down slowly, a very soft snore came from him, his face looked so peaceful. The exact opposite of how he looked last night. He smiled, his cheeks slightly becoming flushed as he recalled all the faces Yuu made the previous night. He licked his lips a bit, it was one wild night they had too. Mika couldn't keep his hands of him and vise versa. He stayed in control, making him beg for things he wanted, making him bend under his will. It was like animal entered him and Yuu was what he craved. He actually did go kind of overboard and he was sure Yuu was going to yell at him for being so rough. Even though he knew he liked it.

He sighed, and carried a tray into the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. Since Mika had been so rough, he decided to make breakfast in bed for him. Maybe it would tone down the scolding he was going to get. He sat the breakfast tray on the side table beside the bed and climbed back into bed. He laid on his side and continued to watch him sleep, his eyes roaming his shoulders, chest, and neck. Did he do a number… Hickeys and bite marks were all over. He traced his finger over one of the bite marks on his shoulder, "Sorry, I was so rough last night." he whispered, kissing the mark he just traced. "But…"

"N-no, Mika… no more…" Yuu groaned. "We did it plenty last night."

Mika chuckled, "Good morning love."

"Mmmm…."

"Do I get a good morning kiss?" Mika asked, moving a little closer to him.

"Like hell you do," he muttered, rolling on his side in the opposite direction. "My lips still feel swollen."

Mika laughed, "Why are you so grumpy? Is Yuu-chan, upset with me?"

"You were too rough last night!"

"You seemed to like it though," Mika said, stroking his hair. "You were begging me for more."

"I was not!" Yuu protested.

"Mmm, so it was just my imagination when you said," Mika got closer to his ear and whispered. "M-Mika…! M-more…! P-please M-Mika! D-don't stop, ha-harder!"

Yuu blushed and pulled the covers over his head, "Embarrassed?" he heard Mika laugh.

"Shut-up..." Yuu replied as he poked his face out of the other side of the blanket.

"I made you breakfast to make it all better," Mika said. "I knew you'd be too weak to stand this morning…"

"I'm not hungry."

"But, I made porridge, eggs, and sausage. I know it's your favorite." Mika ran his hand down Yuu's side. "I'll even feed it to you."

Yuu bundled himself in the blanket more, "No."

"But, I went to all that trouble…!" Mika cried. "I wanted to make Yuu-chan happy. I wanted to see his beautiful, bright smile this morning!"

Mika sniffled, "If I make Yuu-chan upset after making love with him, maybe I won't do it with him anymore…! I-I know I was rough, but… I didn't mean to be! I just… I just love you so much... I couldn't help myself…"

Yuu rose and looked over at Mika, tears were in his blue eyes. Yuu frowned, he didn't mean to make Mika upset. He scooted close to him on the bed, placing his hand on his cheek, "Mika… don't cry, I'm not really that upset about you being so rough. More so embarrassed than anything..."

Mika looked at Yuu, and sniffled more, "Really?"

Yuu placed his forehead on Mika's and smiled gently. "Really." Yuu blushed faintly. "I actually really enjoyed it."

The blonde closed his eyes and smiled, "Same. I loved the faces you made for me Yuu-chan."

Yuu's eyes cast downward, he could only imagine the faces he was making at Mika last night. They were all probably incredibly 'hot' or 'cute' to Mika though. His thoughts stopped when he felt Mika's breath on his ear, "I do apologize for all the marks I left on your body though. I was just marking territory."

Yuu's face lit up, "Yeah, you went overboard with that! Everyone will know what we did!"

"Mmm, I don't care…" Mika whispered, kissing one of the marks on his shoulder. "They'll get over it."

Mika wrapped his arms around Yuu's body, and pulled him closer. Yuu looked at him, "Wa-wait a minute! We're not doing this again!"

"We're not…." He kissed a hickey that was on his neck. "I just wanna kiss where I bit you..."

He kissed another hickey that was on his neck, then made his way downward brushing his lips against his arm and kissed yet another bite. Mika slowly climbed on top of the boy, gently pushing him down. Yuu's heart rate began to speed up, "Mika… No…"

"I promise, I'm not going to attack you…" he said, with a wink lowering the blanket a little past his waist.

He leaned down and kissed a bite that was left on his stomach, then slowly licked around it. Yuu watched his boyfriend, making sure he wasn't trying anything funny. He kissed to the left side of his stomach where yet another bite was. Mika looked up at Yuu looking down at him, he slowly licked up to his chest, kissing a bite that was on the left side of chest. Yuu shuttered a bit, as he felt Mika's tongue run over his nipple, then lick the side of his neck.

"That feels re-really nice, Mika..." Yuu said, now running his hands up and down his bare back.

Mika kissed every spot on Yuu's neck that he had left a mark, his eyes still on Yuu's face. What a cute face he was making now. His lips parted, his head tilted to the side, his eyes closed. He lowered himself once more and kissed along his lower stomach, then kissed the mark on his hip. Yuu gasped gently and sighed.

Mika smiled bit, went under the blanket, parted Yuu's legs, then went between them. He kissed the marks on his legs and he traveled up to his left thigh, where there were tons of marks. He kissed the marks softly, sighing gently as he did.

"Huh…" Yuu moaned softly. He rested his head on his pillow as he felt his boyfriend continue to kiss his body. He actually was enjoying this, Mika's lips were like a feather that softly brushed against his skin. Suddenly, he felt the kisses stop, Mika's head popped up from under the blanket, "See, nothing but kisses." he said, with a gentle smile as he fully came out from under the blanket.

"That was nice." Yuu said, smiling brightly. "The bites aren't as sore now. I guess you do deserve this."

Yuu leaned forward and kissed Mika's lips softly, "Good morning."

Mika smile grew bigger, "Good morning, love."


	7. Fight

Fight -

"Mika, I told you a thousand times already!" Yuu shouted, entering their apartment. "He was just a friend!"

"Oh was he? He seemed pretty clingy to you to be "just a friend", Yuichiro."

Yuichiro… he only called him that when he was upset with him or wanted to talk with him seriously. Yuu heard the door slam, he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was acting like this, "Mika, you're acting like a child." he muttered, heading toward the bedroom.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said you're acting like a damn child!"

"I'm acting like a damn child? Oh, I'm sorry if I get upset when my boyfriend gets hit on by another guy!" He yelled, following me into the bedroom.

"For the thousandth time I was not getting hit on!" he retorted "It's all in your head!"

"Really? Is it? 'Mika is so lucky to have a beautiful boyfriend like you.' wasn't a compliment?' And why was he even touching you? He shouldn't have to touch you to talk to you!"

"He barely touched me!"

"I saw him! He touched shoulders and you cheek. He probably touched you other places when I wasn't looking." Mika paced the room, his cheeks were slightly red with anger. Yuu ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed deeply, looking away from the blonde. This was the fourth time in one month that Mika had assumed that Yuu was seeing someone else or someone was hitting on him. This was the fourth time they had this same, dumb argument and quite frankly Yuu was getting tired of it.

"He shouldn't have touched you! I'm only allowed to touch you. Only me." Mika said, looking at him.

Yuu looked away, "Yeah,"

"No! Look at me!" Mika exclaimed, lifting his head up slightly roughly by his chin. "Tell me that he means nothing to you! Tell me!"

"You're acting like we were all over each other in a full make out session!" Yuu argued. "I can't even believe you're acting like this!"

Mika's brows knitted together, "All someone has to do is look at you in a funny way and I will get upset! You should know that by now!"

"You're over dramatic!" Yuu looked at him with frustration, pushing his hand away. "It's like you don't trust me!"

Mika blinked, taken aback by his words. His anger slowly left him and his face began to soften. Not trust him? Was that what Yuu thought now? "Yuu-chan, I… I do trust you." he said approaching him. "I just..." He placed his hands on his shoulders rubbing them gently. Yuu moved back, the blonde's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"Do you really trust me?! I mean _ **really**_ , do you?! This is the fourth time that..." Yuu bit his lip and tightened his fist, "That you thought I was being unfaithful to you!"

"I…!"

"No, save it Mika! I don't want to hear it!" Yuu brushed past him and went to closet, Mika's eyes followed him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

"I'm done, I can't do this anymore."

Mika's body froze, his heart practically stopped in his chest. Was he… Was Yuu really…? His hands now trembled, a lump formed in his throat. His eyes followed Yuu's every movement, he watched as he threw a duffle bag on the bed and go to the dresser.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Mika retorted, watching him stuff his clothes in the bag.

"Exactly what I said," Yuu said, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm tired of this… I'm tired of fighting with you!"

"No, no, no… Yuu-chan… Baby, please…" Mika could barely get words out, his mind had turned into nothing but mush. His whole body was now trembling, what had he done? What the hell had he done?

Yuu went to closet and threw a few pairs of shoes into his bag and a coat. He zipped up the bag, flung it over his shoulder, and went out of the bedroom. Mika followed right after him, his body still shaking. Yuu started to open the door, the other boy grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?!" Mika questioned, slightly tightening his grip on his arm. "Where?!"

"Let go of me!" Yuu exclaimed looking back, and jerking his arm out of Mika's grip. "Somewhere! All I know is, I'm never coming back here!"

Mika's heart then shattered into a thousand pieces from those words, tears were now streaming down his face. Yuu turned away, he could feel his own tears running down his face. Was he really going to do this? Was he really ending this? He loved Mika deeply, but it seemed very clear to him that he didn't trust him, after all these years, after all they had been through. He tightened his fist, and bit his lower lip.

"No, please… please don't leave me!" Mika dropped to his knees, and grabbed Yuu's hand with both his. "Don't go! You can't go!"

"Let me go."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Mika choked out. "Please, forgive me!"

"Sorry, isn't going to be enough this time," Yuu said. "Let me go!"

Yuu jerked his hand away and darted towards the front door of the building, Mika slammed his fist into the ground. His body still shook, he wasn't able to get up and go after him, "Yuu-chan!" he screamed, holding himself. "Yuu-chan! Don't go! Don't leave me! Yuu-chan!"

What had he done…? What the hell had he done….?


	8. Six

Six -

 _Come home._

 _I miss you, please come home!_

 _Yuu-chan, where are you now? Please come home!_

 _Come home! Please come home! I need you! Please!_

It had been six weeks since Mika saw him. Yes, six weeks since he saw him, but six weeks felt a lot longer. But still he waited, he waited for a reply, he waited for a phone call from him. In the end he got nothing. He had no idea where he was, or where he could be. He screwed up their relationship, if he hadn't been so damn protective, so insecure, Yuu would have still been in his arms. He knew Yuu would never cheat on him, Yuu had always faithful to him. But because of his foolish actions and thoughts, he had drove his precious angel away.

Mika would do anything, **anything** to see him right now. He wanted to just hold him and never let him go, kiss him and apologize how stupid he had been. He, himself yearned for Yuu's soft touch, for his love. But he knew, that wasn't going to happen, Yuu was gone and he said he wasn't ever coming back.

Of course at first Mika thought there's no way he wouldn't **ever** come back. He thought Yuu would calm down, think it all out, and come home where they would both make up. But, that wasn't the case at all. He buried his face in Yuu's pillow, inhaling Yuu's wonderful scent, it was starting to fade now, "Yuu-chan…" he breathed. "Yuu-chan… I miss you so much."

He gently gripped the pillow as tears fell from his eyes. That's all he had been doing, crying and laying around in bed, that was after suffering throughout the work day of course.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore," he sniffed. "One more chance.. if he would just give me one more chance… I would be a better boyfriend. I would be a better man."

"Mika?" he heard.

Mika's head shot up and looked behind him, there in the doorway stood the raven haired boy, "Yuu-chan!" he exclaimed.

"I'm back Mika. I'm sorry I ran away. I was upset and..."

The blonde leaped from the bed and ran up to him, embracing him tightly, "No, I'm sorry baby, it was me. I was the one that started it. You have nothing to apologize for."

Yuu embraced Mika back, burying his head in his shoulder, "I forgive you. I missed you…"

Mika pulled away, Yuu looked at him, "I'm so glad you forgive me Yuu-chan," Mika replied, stroking his cheek. "I'll never get jealous like that again. I promise."

Yuu smiled gently and nodded, as he wiped the stray tears away from Mika's eyes. Mika took one of his hands in his, brought it to his lips, and kissed it softly. He then began to press his lips softly against each one of his fingers. He was so happy to see his beloved had returned home.

"I love you," Mika whispered. "I love you so much… Please, don't ever leave me like that again."

"I love you too," Yuu whispered back. "I'll never leave you again, never…"

Mika leaned in and began to leave gentle pecks on his lips, gently tightening the grip of Yuu's hand, "Promise me."

"I promise." With those words said, Mika gently, pulled his boyfriend into the room, shutting the door behind them. He leaned his head downward, and pressed his lips up and down Yuu's throat gently, his hands began to roam his stomach and chest. Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika's neck, tilting his head to the side a bit, "I missed feeling your kisses, Mika. Feeling your touch…"

Mika kissed to the side of his neck, then to his cheek, "I missed kissing and touching you. It's been a long time, too long." He unbuttoned Yuu's shirt, continuing to kiss his face lovingly. Yuu ran his fingers through his hair, humming gently as his boyfriend kissed him.

"Yuu-chan, I want to drown in your love." Mika whispered into his ear softly.

He nodded, and within moments time they were both on the bed, Mika sitting down lightly on Yuu's hips. Yuu placed his hands on Mika's hips and lightly squeezed them, "Heyyy, it's my turn to top."

The blonde chuckled, "I know my love and you will be. Just let me… Just let me love on you a bit." Mika finished unbuttoning his shirt and spread it open, he leaned down and licked one of his perky nipples. Then kissed across his chest, licking the other one, swirling his tongue around the pink flesh, before beginning to suck on it gently. Yuu moaned gently, moving his hands up and down Mika's hips and thighs.

Mika felt his bulge already growing, he blushed hoping Yuu didn't feel it. He let go of his nipple and kissed up and down his front slowly, nipping and sucking at his skin. He felt Yuu's hands continue to stroke him, his hands getting closer and closer to his butt each time. Mika sighed, kissing back up to Yuu's neck, kissing passionately all over his neck and throat, "Oh Mika," Yuu breathed, cupping his ass in his hands and squeezing it.

Mika moaned softly, Yuu looked downward, "What's wrong Mika? Why did you stop? Is because I squeezed your ass?" He squeezed it again, beginning to massage it a bit.

"Yuu-chan…!" Mika blushed deeply, feeling his pants getting tighter on him. "D-don't!"

Yuu smirked a bit, and rolled them both over so he would then be on top, "Don't? But, don't you want me Mika? Isn't your body aching for me?""

"Jerking off hasn't been enough. I've needed you! I've needed you so much!" Mika confessed as he blushed more, beginning to grind back into Yuu's hips.

"I've needed you too," Yuu breathed, pulling Mika's shirt off.

And not soon after his shirt came off, his pants flew behind Yuu's shoulder, followed by his underwear. Mika sat up, legs spread out wide, cock standing straight, pre-cum covering the tip. Yuu took his body, licking his lips slowly, "You look beautiful Mika… I don't even know where to begin."

Yuu ran his hands up and down Mika's thighs, getting closer to him. Mika shuttered at Yuu's touch, his breath caught into his throat. His lover leaned forward and kissed his ear, "Mika…" he whispered. "Mika… Mika…"

* * *

"Huh! Y-Yuu-chan…" Mika muttered. "Y-Yuu-ch-chan..."

Mika's eyes slowly opened, he blinked a few times trying to adjust his sight. Once his vision had adjusted, he slowly sat up and looked around. He was in the bedroom, he touched his body, fully clothed, he looked beside him, in the dark... alone. It was just a dream, it was all just a dream. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of his knees, "When did I pass out? When I got home?"

He looked at the clock and saw in big, green, glowing numbers, **4:30AM**. He'd been out for a while, fifthteen hours to be exact. He buried his face in knees, "That's right, Yuu is dominate in my dreams." He laughed halfheartedly, biting his lip. "Yet when I see his face in real life I can't help but be the one on top."

He gripped the sides of his pants he was wearing as tears slid down his cheeks, "I wish I would stop dreaming about you. It's making my heart ache, Yuu-chan!"

Six weeks since he'd seen him…. and counting.


	9. Making Up

Making Up -

Shiho paced the room, Yoichi sat on the couch and watched him, "What are you doing Shiho? You've been pacing the room for the last five minutes, and my neck is starting to hurt just watching you."

"Enough is enough Yoichi," he finally said stopping in front of him.

"What is?"

"Yuichiro has got to go. He's been here two months and two months was long enough! Hell a month was long enough!"

"But, Yuichiro is having a hard time, Shiho. Let's give him a little more time." Yoichi said, standing up. "He's got nowhere else to go, Guren told him he couldn't stay with him and I don't think he wants to stay with the girls."

"He can always go home to his boyfriend, that he won't stop talking about." Shiho folded his arms. "You know the one he dreams about every night? I heard him in here calling Mika's name last night, clear as a bell."

Yoichi rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I heard him too."

Shiho began to pace the room again, Yoichi sat back down and watched him. He gently bit his lip, he didn't want to say anything bad about his dear friend, but… 

"Not to mention… it seems like he's got a bigger appetite than the two of us." he said. "The grocery bill seems to be going up every week."

"He's a slob, we always have to clean up after him." Shiho added, shaking his head. "I don't know how Mikaela can deal with him."

Yoichi smiled, "I guess when you love someone it doesn't matter. He's probably used to it. He's been around Yuu so long."

Shiho stopped, looked over at Yoichi, and smiled too. He sometimes he could say the cutest things, okay he actually did that often, he was always pretty freaking adorable. He sat down next to him, "I guess that's true, you deal with me even though there are times I feel like I'm being an asshole."

The brunette touched his hand, "You know I don't get mad easily." he laughed.

"I know, I know. One of a million things I love about you." Shiho leaned in and kissed his nose gently. Yoichi giggled as he crinkled his nose, Shiho couldn't help but smile he was so cute. He swore he had the cutest little boyfriend in the world, "Geez, you can be sickeningly adorable." he said, gently pecking his lips. Yoichi giggled a little, Shiho kissed him again and again. It had been so long since they had been alone together, this was the first time in at least a month they were alone. Shiho stopped pecking his lips and held the kiss for a few moments.

Yoichi pulled away, blushing, "Shiho, we shouldn't… Isn't..."

"He won't be home for a long time..." Shiho repressed his lips to his and wrapped an arm around his waist. Yuichiro shouldn't be getting back anytime soon, he was at work and had an eight hour shift. So it was just him and Yoichi for the next… eight…

"I'm back," he heard behind him. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

…..hours?

Shiho quickly pulled away from the kiss, his face now crimson red, not just from embarrassment, but from anger, "That's it!"

"Shiho, temper!" Yoichi grabbed his arm, trying to keep his boyfriend from killing Yuichiro.

"Why the hell are you back here?! You're supposed to be at work!" Shiho shouted.

"Well, the last few weeks I've been doing poorly in my work and so my boss told me to "get it together" before coming back." Yuu told him. "I guess I'm going to be off for awhile."

"Oh no! No! No! No!"

"What do you mean? That's what he said idiot!" Yuu argued.

Shiho said nothing, but got up and grabbed Yuu's bag that sat in the corner of the living room, Yuu gave Yoichi a confused look, then looked over at Shiho, "What are you doing with my stuff?!"

"I'm packing you up. You're going back home."

Yuu shook his head and grabbed his bag from Shiho, "No I'm not! I'd rather live out in the streets then go back home."

"That can be arranged too," Shiho retorted, grabbing Yuu's bag back from him.

"And what did I do to you?!"

Shiho looked at him, did he really have no idea what he was doing? Was he being serious right now? From eating him and Yoichi out of house and home, to being an absolute pig, to how he constantly talked about his supposedly ex boyfriend, to how he moped around the house and did nothing to help out. Was he serious?

"Yoichi, please… explain."

Yoichi pressed his lips together, "Yuu.. You're our friend, and we both care about you." Yoichi began gently. "But, shouldn't you be going back home?"

"Why? I said... I wasn't going back there and... I meant it." Yuu said softly, looking down.

"But, what about Mika?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you miss him?" Yoichi asked. "You love him still don't you?"

"No, I don't miss Mika, not one bit, and," Yuu declared. "And no, I how can I possibly love someone who doesn't trust me?"

"I think Mika is so in love with you that he can't help but get jealous and be a little possessive."

Yuu sat down on the floor, he felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. Why was he lying like this? He knew he missed Mika, he missed him from day one. He was always having these constant dreams about him, about being with him again. And he still did love him, very much. To be honest there was really nothing that could make him stop loving him.

"Are you sure about what you're saying?" Yoichi asked. "You seemed to talk about him a lot. And not to mention Shiho and I heard you calling out to him last night."

A light blush stained Yuu's cheeks, I guess he made it pretty obvious that he did actually miss Mika, he was acting pretty miserable, "I do miss him, I guess I'm a pretty bad liar."

He felt a touch on his shoulder, "Go to him. He probably misses you as much as you miss him, Yuu." Yoichi said.

"Yeah, just a few nights," Shiho began in a much calmer voice. "He called me, asking if I'd seen 'his Yuu-chan'. Of course I said no, since you didn't want him to go after you. He sounded so heartbroken, I swear it sounded like he was crying."

Yuu clutched his fist, just the thought of Mika calling in tears looking for him made his heart ache. Just thought of him being the one that was making Mika's heartbreak, it was too much for him to bear, "Take me back to him."

* * *

After packing all his things, Shiho and Yoichi drove Yuu back to his apartment complex. Yuu was a wreck the whole car trip home. For the first ten minutes, he sat in the back of the car reading every single text message Mika had sent to him. Messages like, 'Come home Yuu-chan', 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' 'I need you, please come back to me', filled his inbox. But what really wrecked him was when he listened to the voicemails Mika left for him,

Please come home, I miss you so much. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll change, I'll change for you. So please come home. I love you...

I need you, I can't think about anything else but you. I keep dreaming about you, and when I wake up and find out it's just a dream, I break. Please, come home, Yuu-chan…. I love you.

I don't know how much longer I can be without you, I feel like I'm slowly dying inside. I miss you so much. I was an idiot, and I was wrong, I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I'm deeply, truly sorry. I love you.

Mika's voice sounded so weak and sad, and with every voicemail he sounded weaker and weaker. More and more broken. Yuu was a sobbing mess by the end of the trip back home, once they pulled up to his apartment building, Yuu jumped out of the car and ran inside, leaving his bag behind. He heard Yoichi and Shiho call to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He just wanted to get to Mika, he wanted to apologize to him for making him suffer, for breaking him.

"Mika! Mika!" he cried, running towards the apartment. He approached the door and started to turn the doorknob, locked. He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell multiple times, he didn't have his key, he left it here when he left.

After a few moments he finally heard the door unlock, and the door slowly creaked opened, "Please, leave me alone…. I just want to dream of him… before… I take my life."

Yuu's eyes widen at the sight of Mika, his skin was pale and his face was lifeless. His body looked frail and weak, it was clear he hadn't eaten anything in a long while. His voice sounded even weaker now, "You're doing no such thing!" Yuu exclaimed.

Mika looked up and smiled weakly at the sight of him, "Yuu…. -chan…."

"I'm he-here Mika, I'm back ho-home!" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Wha-wha-what have I done?" he managed to choke out.

"I'm already dreaming of you…." Mika slowly reached out and stroked his cheek, his bony fingers slowly slid upward into his hair. "It feels… so real this time…"

"It is real! It-it is! I'm here! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry I hu-hurt you so much Mika!" He gently embraced him, fearing he may break him if he hugged him any tighter.

Mika stood there, wondering if what Yuu was saying was true. All his dreams were like this, Yuu embracing him, holding him, kissing him. He in all honestly thought this was just another dream where he thinks Yuu has returned home. That's all it seemed to be now, just a distant dream. He wrapped his arms around him slowly and signed, burying his face into his shirt, "May as well enjoy it while you're here, darling." Mika said softly.

"N-no Mika thi-this is real!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Prove it."

"In dr-dreams you feel pain!" Yuu let go of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Are you aching? Does your heart feel pain? Because I do! I do, and it hurts so bad!"

Mika slowly brought his hand to his heart, this morning he woke up aching and hurting inside, and even with taking aspirin, the pain did not subside. It was still lingering… In his dreams he felt no pain, he felt nothing but bliss and happiness with Yuu, "It does hurt…" Mika stared at him. "So, I'm really not dreaming? You're really here?"

He placed his hands on Yuu's face once again, Yuu nodded gently grabbing his hands and squeezing them. Tears began to run down Mika's cheeks, "Yuu-chan...!" Mika stepped forward and kissed him softly, Yuu gently returned the kiss rubbing Mika's hands gently with his thumbs.

Mika pulled away, "I'm sorry I overreacted, I was acting like a child. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating too. I know that you would never be unfaithful to me!"

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry too.I shouldn't have ran away, look what I've done to you!" Yuu exclaimed.

"No, I did this to myself, you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing, you hear me?" Mika repressed his lips to Yuu's, kissing him a little deeper. Tears fell from both boys eyes, they were never going to argue about anything that stupid again. Never.


End file.
